


Guilty Pleasure

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dude, you need to understand there is a fine line between “guilty pleasure” and in the closet gay</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> I wrote this when I was sick and going on three days without food. Don't hold it too strongly against me if the quality is kind of really questionable.
> 
> Original text: [link](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-29477.html).

It started with some groping in back alleys, no words exchanged as hands wandered a little uncertainly above their clothes, which quickly developed into fondling and make-out sessions as they got more comfortable with each other. Barry tried not to worry about how easily Len learned how to get his hands under the Flash suit, and focused instead on how much he liked holding onto his broad shoulders or running his fingers on the man’s stubble.  
  
Captain Cold was his little guilty pleasure. Barry knew all this wasn’t exactly a good idea, but sometimes he did haul the man to the police station afterward - which was useless, anyway, it always took him only a few days to escape jail - and that eased his conscience enough.  
  
Barry had never been attracted to men before Len, and even now there weren’t others that made him feel like this. It was okay as long as it was just him, right? Barry wasn’t gay, he definitely wasn’t. He simply liked to passionately kiss really attractive men, and maybe let their hands drift lower than strictly necessary. But the clothes stayed on, mostly! Even if lately…  
  
Turning around on the bed, Barry was now facing Len’s bare back, and he couldn’t help himself from lightly running his fingers down the sleeping man’s spine. _Maybe_ it was a little more than just a guilty pleasure, but he just couldn’t help himself.


End file.
